Pièce de collection
by FireRox
Summary: Un an avait passé, et pourtant le souvenir de son vieil ami ne quittait pas Charles. Tout ce qu'il lui restait du personnage tenait dans un bout de métal accroché au mur. Pas de slash.


**Pièce de collection**

**XXXXX**

**Résumé :** Un an avait passé, et pourtant le souvenir de son vieil ami ne quittait pas Charles. Tout ce qu'il lui restait du personnage tenait dans un bout de métal accroché au mur.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Ni Charles, ni Erik ne m'appartiennent (et quel dommage !), ainsi que le monde fabuleux des X-Men.

**XXXXX**

_Manoir Xavier, Etats-Unis._

Charles fixait depuis de longues minutes le cadre accroché sur le mur opposé. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en se tenant redressé par la seule force de ses bras malmenés par l'effort, il n'arrivait pas à dévier son regard. Chaque matin depuis bientôt un an, le rituel était immuable. Ouvrir les yeux, les refermer, se redresser maladroitement et diriger ses pensées vers le bout de métal coincé entre le verre et le mur. Une pièce autrefois rougie par le sang nazi, à présent d'un marron tirant sur le cuivre.

Car Charles n'avait jamais nettoyé le métal. Chaque goutte d'horreur, chaque seconde de souffrance étaient encore imprimées sur le métal oxydé. Il l'avait faite rechercher par Hank avant de partir vers l'hôpital sans autre moyen de transport que leur soutien et leurs jambes encore fonctionnelles. Des semaines passées dans une chambre blanche et froide, avant que le diagnostic fatal ne soit totalement établi. La balle de Moira avait touché de façon critique sa moelle épinière, il n'y avait aucun recours possible, malgré tout l'argent qu'il possédait.

Finalement, Charles se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, acceptant la douleur de ses muscles comme un soulagement. Il sentait cette douleur dans chaque parcelle de ses bras, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Depuis un an déjà qu'il était enfermé dans son manoir, à recevoir des marques d'attention maladroites de ses premiers élèves, sans pour autant réussir à ne pas ressentir de jalousie en les voyant courir dans le parc tous les matins. Il était infirme, incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même. Mutant et inutile, pensa-t-il amèrement comme tous les jours.

Des coups retentirent à la porte de sa chambre. Sept heures tapantes, Hank venait aux nouvelles. Charles se surprit à haïr cette monotonie affligeante. Pourtant, il se composa un masque bienveillant avant de répondre un bref : « Tout va bien ».

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un mutant couvert de fourrure bleue.

- Bonjour, Professeur, fit-il en inclinant la tête.

Charles cligna des yeux lorsque les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Il aperçut, comme chaque jour, le mouvement de répulsion du Fauve en passant devant le cadre morbide. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Professeur X, Charles ne l'était plus depuis un an. Il laissait ce surnom aux heures heureuses de son ancienne vie, à ses courses poursuites avec Erik dans le parc, à ses longues marches autour de sa propriété. Comme toujours, l'ironie de la situation le saisit. Lui qui avait tant de fois conseillé à Raven d'occulter son physique au profit de son mental, de s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Maintenant il comprenait son dilemme. Il vivait, ou plutôt survivait, au milieu d'êtres dotés d'une capacité qu'il avait perdue à jamais. Cette évolution qui avait permis à la race humaine de supplanter son ancêtre commun n'était pour lui qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Professeur, nous avons reçu des réponses, déclara Hank en soulevant son mentor pour le mener à la douche.

Charles ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Professeur, insista le scientifique, des élèves vont bientôt arriver.

Cette fois, Charles releva la tête. Hank lut dans son regard la résignation du malade.

- A quoi bon enseigner, si je ne peux les suivre sur le terrain lorsque qu'un autre conflit se présentera …

- Leur apprendre à s'accepter, à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, ce n'est pas rien pour eux. Croyez-vous qu'ils débarquent ici par gaité de cœur ? s'énerva Hank devant l'abattement de Xavier. Ils viennent car ils n'ont aucune place où vivre normalement, car ils ont été rejetés par leurs familles et leurs amis. C'était votre idée, Professeur, et elle tient toujours debout !

Charles eut un rictus ironique.

- Tenir debout, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas l'expression même du triomphe et de la grandeur ? Que ferait pour eux un homme cloué dans un fauteuil le jour et au lit la nuit ? Quelle part d'espoir puis-je encore donner à ces gosses dont l'existence est vouée à l'échec ?

- Je reviendrai quand vous aurez terminé.

Hank sortit rapidement de la salle sans se retourner, afin que son mentor ne puisse pas lire les pensées qui le traversaient.

**XXXX**

_Suisse, frontière Autrichienne._

Erik fixait pensivement le bout de papier qu'il faisait léviter à l'aide d'un trombone. Son regard dévia sur le casque qui trônait sur son bureau, puis son esprit se tendit immanquablement vers son ancien acolyte.

Charles.

Il soupira, secouant la tête pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Un an déjà, et voilà que cette lettre brisait toutes ses certitudes. Comment Hank avait-il réussi à rencontrer Azazel, et comment l'avait-il convaincu de lui ramener cette enveloppe maudite, là était une question insoluble. En deux pages, cette boule de poils bleus avait bousculé ses plans et ses projets en cours.

La lettre flottait toujours devant lui, mettant en relief ce qu'il avait occulté pendant un an. Après l'épisode de la plage, Erik s'était exilé en Europe, emmenant avec lui sa troupe de mercenaires. Il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière, ne s'était jamais demandé ce que Charles faisait de son côté. Et voilà qu'il apprenait en quelques lignes que son ancien ami était devenu infirme.

Par sa faute.

La culpabilité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Lui, Erik, avait brisé le premier être humain qui l'avait accepté comme un ami. Non, plus qu'un ami. Un frère. D'après Hank, Charles ne sortait plus de sa chambre, passant son temps à ruminer de sombres pensées, les yeux fixés sur la pièce nazie encore tâchée du sang de Shaw. Plus de projet, plus de rêve d'école. La fin du grand Charles Xavier, par sa faute.

Erik ferma les yeux, repensant à ces journées au manoir. Sans Charles, il n'aurait jamais réussi l'exploit inimaginable de soulever ce fichu sous-marin. Il n'aurait jamais trouvé la force de se concentrer sur une telle masse de métal, trop occupé à se servir d'une colère que seul ce salaud de Shaw trouvait essentielle à l'apprentissage de sa mutation. Sans Charles, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé Shaw, et ne l'aurait certainement jamais tué aussi directement.

Il ouvrit les yeux afin de ne pas revoir Emma lui expliquer qu'en tant que télépathe, Charles avait ressenti la douleur de Shaw, sans pouvoir relâcher son pouvoir sous peine de voir Erik mourir sous la puissance de sa Némésis. Et que lui avait-il offert comme remerciement ? Une balle dans la colonne vertébrale, cadeau qui avait empoisonné son existence au point de le rendre comme lui, Erik, cynique et pessimiste. A ce Charles qui aimait tant croire en la bonté de la nature humaine, il avait donné la mort à ses rêves les plus fous.

Erik saisit la feuille de papier et relut les derniers mots. Malgré sa rancune, le jeune Hank lui demandait de revenir, pour sortir Charles de sa torpeur apathique. Même la haine était un secours profitable dans ce cas présent. Quelle ironie. Lui qui s'était promis ne plus revoir son frère avant sa victoire, le voilà qui désirait partir dans la minute pour se tenir auprès de lui dans ces instants difficiles. Avec Azazel comme moyen de transport, il lui suffirait de claquer des doigts pour débarquer au manoir, se précipiter dans la chambre de Charles, et lui avouer à quel point il se sentait misérable de lui avoir infligé une maladie incurable par son simple égoïsme.

Mais tout n'était pas si simple. Depuis un an, il espionnait, par l'intermédiaire d'Emma, les grandes organisations de services secrets mondiaux. Mutants, mutants, extermination, tous n'avaient que ces mots à la bouche. Alors comment abandonner cette surveillance si cela devait signifier l'extinction de leur espèce nouvelle, juste pour retrouver un ami qu'il n'avait connu que deux petites semaines en temps de guerre ? Ridicule, cette simple idée était absurde.

Le casque flottant derrière lui, Erik sortit de la pièce chercher Azazel.

**XXXX**

_Manoir Xavier, Etats-Unis._

D'un rictus méprisant, Charles renversa l'échiquier comportant la dernière partie jouée avec Erik. Les pièces tombèrent en désordre, suivies du plateau et de son verre de bourbon. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Un an qu'Erik, son frère, était parti, le laissant seul au milieu de sa souffrance. Il le haïssait plus que tout au monde, cet égoïste qui abandonnait ses amis après les avoir blessés. A croire qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser ce salaud crever à la place de Shaw.

Il déplaça son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte du salon, puis revint sur ses traces, et entreprit de ranger les pièces, chacune à sa place attitrée depuis une année. Charles était incapable de détruire la dernière preuve d'humanité de son ancien ami. Il déversait sa colère sur l'échiquier deux à trois fois par semaine, avant de tout remettre en ordre.

- Avance ma tour, et dis échec pour moi.

Charles sentit ses muscles se crisper et sa respiration s'arrêter une fois que son cerveau eut décodé l'information. Erik. Cet enfoiré se tenait dans la pièce, juste derrière lui, invisible à son pouvoir grâce à ce casque de malheur.

- Comment oses-tu ? murmura le Professeur sans se retourner.

- Charles, je …

- Si tu voulais terminer ton œuvre, il fallait venir m'achever dans ma chambre d'hôpital. A moins que venir me narguer un an plus tard ne soit un spectacle satisfaisant ta vision du monde ?

Erik s'arrêta, choqué. Depuis quand Charles, le rêveur, l'utopique, son sauveur, tenait-il des propos aussi durs ? Quand avait-il abandonné son combat contre l'exclusion ? Avait-il, lui, Erik, détruit entièrement le personnage sur un simple accident ?

Lentement, il avança vers son ancien ami. Ce dernier refusait obstinément de lui faire face, les yeux rivés sur le tapis. Erik se pencha pour ramasser la dernière pièce d'échec gisant au sol, sans oser regarder Charles dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, Charles.

- Alors retire ce foutu casque, cracha presque son ancien ami.

Charles s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos. Erik hésita. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, le risque d'une attaque mentale était bien trop grand pour enlever le bout de ferraille qui lui couvrait le crâne. Mais s'il le gardait, il savait que sa venue serait devenue inutile. Lentement, le couvre-chef lévita par-dessus sa tête pour venir se placer directement sur les jambes de Charles, en signe de paix.

Casque que le Professeur envoya rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce rageusement.

- Tire-toi d'ici.

- Charles, je …

- Dégage.

- Mais …

- Je n'ai même pas la force de faire exploser ta cervelle de traître, alors quitte ma maison sur le champ.

- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'ENFANT !

Erik avait finalement craqué. Il ne supportait pas de voir Charles, celui qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, plonger dans la dépression par sa faute. Il allait l'en faire sortir, qu'importe les risques et les peines encourues. Il se planta devant le Professeur, le forçant à le dévisager en face.

- Bon dieu, Charles, il me semblait que tu valais un peu plus que cette loque que j'ai en face de moi !

- Je suis ce que tu as créé, mon cher ami, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Erik cilla, le poids de la culpabilité revenant hanter sa conscience.

- Et j'en suis désolé, crois-le bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va me permettre de marcher à nouveau. N'attends pas de pardon de ma part.

Le cœur d'Erik se serra à ces paroles. Il savait très bien ce qu'il était venu chercher, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme qui a abandonné son combat, continua-t-il en espérant que Charles réagirait à la provocation, tout en étendant son pouvoir vers le casque afin de parer toute attaque éventuelle.

- Si tu parles de celui de te battre à la course, je crois bien que oui.

- Par contre celui de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu le gagnes haut la main.

- A qui la faute ? siffla-t-il amèrement.

- Tu sais autant que moi que pleurnicher ne servira pas notre combat.

- « Notre » combat ? Depuis quand nos deux camps se sont-ils ralliés ? Depuis quand as-tu quitté l'idée de tout détruire sur ton passage ?

- Tu tournes en rond, Charles.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de partir, ne me force pas à te l'ordonner.

Charles le fixa pour la première fois directement dans les yeux. Un hurlement déchira l'air. Erik se tordait de douleur, les mains crispées sur son crâne, avec l'impression que l'intérieur de sa tête était du métal en fusion. Il n'avait pas hurlé ainsi depuis les dernières expériences de Shaw, sans aucun moyen de défense, la douleur était trop forte pour que son pouvoir puisse être contrôlé. Les secondes passaient, interminables instants de souffrance qui déchiraient son être.

Puis tout prit fin. Brutalement, Erik se laissa choir sur le sol, exténué. Il n'avait aucune blessure physique, mais tout son corps criait au supplice.

- Maintenant nous avons tout partagé, mon frère, lança Charles avant de quitter la pièce. Bon retour.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes à Erik pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il avait compris aux paroles de Charles l'origine de cette torture : la pièce de métal avait traversé son crâne de part et d'autre, souvenir vivace de la souffrance mentale du télépathe incapable de lâcher prise pour ne pas blesser celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

Il se releva difficilement, des nausées le saisissant à chaque mouvement brusque. Ainsi, après lui avoir infligé pareil supplice, il l'avait privé de ses jambes à jamais. Comment pourrait-il espéré être un jour pardonné ? Erik tituba jusque la porte, laissant son pouvoir guider ses jambes vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas de guerre entre lui et Charles, seulement que ce dernier comprenne les similitudes entre les mutants et son peuple exterminé quelques années auparavant. Il n'aurait pas de paix tant que la traque continuera, il devait protéger ses frères au moindre prix. Et si cela passait par la destruction de sa première amitié, il avancerait coûte que coûte.

Le pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Professeur. Il le découvrit immobile, fixant le cadre maudit en face de lui.

- Je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser, ni réparer mes erreurs, mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'aider nos frères décimés par la bêtise humaine.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Erik prit une décision rapide. D'après les voix qu'il entendait à l'étage inférieur, Alex et Sean venaient de remarquer sa présence, et comptaient bien lui faire payer son audace.

Le verre du cadre éclata quand la pièce nazie atterrit dans la main de Magneto.

- Rends-la moi, souffla Charles, le regard vague.

- Tu connais autant que moi le prix que m'a coûté cette pièce. Tu m'as appris à m'élever au-delà de la souffrance, mais tu es incapable de suivre tes propres conseils. Serais-tu un lâche, Charles Xavier ?

- Le lâche est celui qui fuit le combat en laissant ses amis à terre.

- Tu es donc définitivement un lâche. Où sont tes élèves ? Où est l'aide que tu leur apportes ? Si tu penses que des jambes sont utiles pour leur envoyer des lettres ou te faire conduire vers eux, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces couards obéissant aux ordres sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! Tu es Professeur, bon sang, tu sais mieux que personne qu'ils ont besoin d'être guidés !

- Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, lâcha finalement Charles comme un aveu honteux.

Pour la seconde fois, le cœur d'Erik manqua un battement. Il savait, il connaissait son secret. Mais il fallait fuir avant que cela ne le rendre faible.

- Nos deux visions du monde s'affronteront un jour, et nous nous retrouverons. J'ai confiance en toi.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement dans le couloir.

- Ne déçois pas Raven, glissa-t-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre, immédiatement suivi par un rayon rouge le frôlant de peu.

Il appela son casque avant rejoindre Azazel, se téléportant hors de portée de la fureur des deux jeunes hommes.

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? questionna Sean au comble de l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que ce salaud venait foutre ici ?

A la grande surprise des deux étudiants, le Professeur sourit, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il simplement en contemplant la pièce nouvellement reconstituée.

Il n'y avait plus de symbole nazi sur les faces métalliques. Juste leurs noms, Charles, Erik, pile ou face. Deux côtés d'une même pièce, deux camps destinés à s'affronter jusqu'à la fin. Alors pourquoi un fin lien reliait les deux noms, comme une promesse de retour ?

- Conduisez-moi au nouveau Cerebro. Les heures perdues vont être rattrapées.

_XXXX_

_Larmoyant, je sais, mais je ne voyais pas comment rendre cette idée de fic plus gaie._

_Une suggestion, un avis ? SVP dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ma vision de Charles et Erik !_

_FireRox_


End file.
